The Vampire Chronicles
by vballgrl4life2
Summary: This is about a young teenager named Mackenzie who goes to a school kind of like Hogwarts...yeah that reveiw sucks, please just r&r!


Mackenzie was staring out the window of the stranger's car. They had been traveling days, with no sign of stopping. She pulled a picture out of her pocket, and carefully smoothed its wrinkles. It was a photo of a family, a man and a woman, and children, three of them. One of them was Mackenzie herself, her blue eyes shining and her shoulder length blond hair blowing in the wind. The man and woman were the ones that really caught Mackenzie's eye. Smiling up at her as if they had no idea they were seeing their only daughter for the last time. But how could they have? Why only seconds before she was taken, they had been walking along the beach together! And then, seconds later, the man, the same man she was riding with now, had taken her away, never to see her parents again. She didn't know his name, for he had never breathed a word to her. Then, weeks prior to the current date, he had grabbed her arm and brought her to his car, for the journey they were on now. They had traveled over most of Europe and had recently entered Asia. Their destination seemed unknown to both of the beings in the car. Mackenzie felt her fangs twitch as her stomach growled loudly. She longed for someone to talk to. "So where exactly are you taking me?" Mackenzie asked the man, not expecting an answer. He ignored her, and turned up the radio to drown out her voice. She rolled her eyes and pulled a silver I-pod touch out of her pocket. She quickly typed in her password and turned on her favorite song. She sang along quietly as it played. "Put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away." The car jolted to a stop. She fell forward easily, with no seat belt to hold her back. The man came around to her side of the car and glared at her for a couple seconds before returning to his seat. She picked herself off the floor as the car lurched forward down the dirt road. She traced a line running down her dirty blue jeans with her finger and stared tiredly out the grimy window. She hadn't slept since they'd left the apartment, two weeks previous. But then again, sleep didn't really seem like an option to Mackenzie. She had no clue where they were going or where they were stopping, IF they were stopping for that matter.

But eventually, they did stop. He pulled into the parking lot of a building that looked like school. The sign out front said "Want more from your powers? You've come to the right place! Argara School of Magic and Mystery!" Mackenzie felt her blood run cold. He knew! The man took her arm gruffly and led her through the front door. A dumpy woman with frizzy brown hair stopped them in the hallway. "Aah you must be Mackenzie!" she beamed, and two long fangs were easily visible weaving in between her other teeth. Mackenzie smiled back at her shyly. A girl materialized in their midst. "Hi! I'm Jenn, you must be Mackenzie!" she held out her hand. Mackenzie stared at her. "I'm a wizard." she told her. "Oh really? Well I'm a." she stopped "Don't be ashamed of who you are Mackenzie." the woman told her. "I'm a vampire." she whispered. "Can I show you up to your room?" Jenn asked Mackenzie, who nodded. Together they teleported to a dorm somewhere in the school. The number outside read ' 393,221' Jenn pushed the door opened. There were four other girls sitting on the beds. "Oh, Mackenzie, this is Caitlin, Rachel, Leslie and Bree." Jenn told Mackenzie. " Caitlin's a werewolf; Rachel's a morfer," A what?" Mackenzie interrupted. Rachel turned into a large screech owl as her glasses fell to the floor. "She can turn into anyone and anything." Leslie explained. "Anyway, Leslie's a marauder, which means she can read minds, and Bree's one of the two known Reegas left in the world." Jenn finished. "Reega?" "Yeah, they're fighters. Their only ambition is to become the world's best warrior and defend their country." Rachel explained. "And you're a vampire." Leslie said matter-of-factly. Mackenzie nodded. "Your classes start tomorrow, so here's your schedule." Mackenzie took the scroll and read the old fashioned handwriting carefully.

Name---Mackenzie Roberts

Class---Vampire

Class2---TBD

Pet---TBD

8:00--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Power Control

9:00--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fang Ability

10:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vampire History

11:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Human Development

12:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lunch

12:30------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Coffin Organization

14:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Defense

16:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eating habits

17:30------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dinner

19:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pet Training

20:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Astronomy

21:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dorm Time

22:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------New Class Training

23:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Free Time

24:00------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Light's Out

"The teachers will help you through your first day, and then you're on your own!" Jenn told Mackenzie. "Right. Well, I'm going to bed; I haven't slept in a month." Mackenzie smirked. "See ya'll in the morning."

The next day, Mackenzie woke up to an announcement. "Please report to your first period class!" She jumped out of bed and pulled on her navy blue robes. She took her seat as the class began. "Hello! My name is Professor Rebin, and welcome to power control! Now, I know what you're thinking! Vampires don't have many powers, right? Wrong. According to me, vampires are the most fascinating creatures able to coexist with other species. Now has anyone recently discovered any new powers lately?" he began. A boy in the back raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Culver?" Mackenzie turned around to look at the boy and felt her heart skip a beat. His brown hair was a mess of curls and his eyes shined a bright green. He winked at her. "Yes Sir? I recently discovered that my eyes and hair color change depending on my outfit." he told the professor, who looked impressed. "Wonderful!" he marveled. "Has anyone else been able to accomplish this?" no one raised their hands. "Alright, well, this is a power that takes a lot of will power. You have to be willing to let your mind take over your body." Professor Rebin explained. Mackenzie raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Roberts?" "I, I can talk to snakes too. They find me, and whisper things, scary things. And they're always basking in the sun because they can." she finished as the room fell silent. "Really?" Professor Rebin finally stuttered. Mackenzie nodded shyly. "Well! I have to admit that I've never heard THAT before!" he admitted. "Hold on a minute." he ran to his office and came back with a small garter snake. Right away it faced Mackenzie. "Shhahc" Mackenzie breathed. "Shhacacashths" it replied. Professor Rebin's eyes widened. "Achanshtisach" a voice from the back of the room answered. Mackenzie turned around to face the boy. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright! Thank you Ms. Roberts and Mr. Culver!" Professor Rebin exclaimed as the bell rang. Mackenzie picked up her stuff as the boy came over to her. "Hey! I'm Erik." he smiled at her. "Oh, that's nice! I'm Mackenzie." she took off down the hall with her schedule clenched firmly in her hand.

"I bet you all think you know all the abilities of your fangs! Well, my job is to prove you wrong. My name is Professor Leard, and welcome to fang ability!" the teacher started as Mackenzie took her seat. "Let's make a list of all of the abilities we are aware of. Yes Ms. Thomas?" an almost too perfect looking girl was raising her hand in the back of the room. "Well, they can obviously pierce anything." she replied smugly. "Alright, thank you! Mr. Decaprio?" he pointed to a tall thin boy with his hand half raised sitting behind Mackenzie. "Well, can't some vampires contract their fangs at will?" he asked shyly. "Wonderful Mr. Decaprio!" Professor Leard beamed. By the end of the period, they had a whole list written on the black board. As the bell rang, Mackenzie picked up her books and headed to Vampire History. The teacher was Professor Kiret and almost the entire class fell asleep listening to him drone on and on about his ancestry. Afterwards, Mackenzie had Human Development. Caitlin waved to her from the front row and Mackenzie took the seat next to her. "So how's your day been?" she asked Mackenzie. "Ok... wait, why we have to take human development when we're not even human?" she asked. "They feel we need to know more about our meals." she whispered as the teacher entered. "Human development is considered one of the most unnecessary subjects for young vampires and werewolves to take. However, the school has recently decided to add it to the curriculum. My name is Professor Richter and I have been chosen to teach you this amazing subject." he passed out the course outline, and they discussed it. As they finished, the bell rang, and Caitlin and Mackenzie headed to lunch. Mackenzie entered the lunch room and looked for a place to sit. "Here Kenz." Caitlin led her over to her table, Mackenzie immediately recognized Erik and Jenn, but she didn't know anyone else. "Kenz, this is Kate, Liz, Amy, Katherine, Claire, Lilly, Alana, and Jessica. Caitlin told Mackenzie, who smiled shyly and took the seat next to Jenn. "Hey Kenz! How's life?" she asked Mackenzie. "Alright." Mackenzie laughed. Lunch went by quickly and as the bell rang, Mackenzie headed to coffin organization.

"Alright, today we will be organizing your coffins! Please write your desired coffin color and design on a piece of scrap paper." The professor told the class. After thinking for a while, Mackenzie wrote down, 'black with green flowers and passed it to the front. "Alright, everyone please push the button below your desk." Professor Miser directed. Mackenzie pushed her button and her coffin appeared under her desk. The rest of the period was spent trying out their coffins and making them comfortable. Her next class, which Mackenzie had been greatly looking forward to, was self defense. The teacher was Professor Andrelana. They spent the entire class discussing who their room mates were and how to protect themselves from them. Afterwards, Professor Criternia went over how to resist eating your room mates in 'eating habits' The bell rang and Mackenzie went down the stairs to dinner. Jenn, Caitlin, Rachel, and Erik waved to her from the far table. They ate in silence, and Mackenzie and Rachel headed to pet training. "Hello everyone! I am Professor Burke, and welcome to pet training! Please take a look at the magazines on your desk and choose a pet of your liking." the teacher told them. Mackenzie flipped through her magazine, past griffins, snakes, lizards, cats, spiders, and creatures she'd never even heard of. She flipped page after page until one caught her eye. It was one she'd numerous times before, but had never known its name. It was a simple name for such a creature, a 'dog'. The description was very easy too.

"The dog comes in many shapes, colors, and sizes.

They are the friendliest of all the pets, and make great companions

.Their average lifespan is twenty years."

She told the professor, and he led her to the back of the room where she choose a small black lab puppy. He handed her a sheet of paper to fill out. But she couldn't think of a name! She watched the creature for a few minutes, hoping a name would come to her, but none did. In her astronomy class, they were talking about the Gods, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Dionysius, Hermes, and Athena. That's was when she came up with the name Athena. She wrote it in the blank, and headed up to her dorm with Athena held tightly in her arms. Jenn and Caitlin were already there by the time Mackenzie got up to the dorm. She put Athena down and the animal ran and fell sound asleep on Bree's bed. Bree's calico cat jumped off the bed and scampered under Jenn's bed. Rachel laughed and put her bearded dragon down on her bed. Jenn screamed. "So your dogs name's Athena? I like that!" Leslie said coming in. "This is..." Rachel began. "Who names a bearded dragon Phoebe?" Leslie asked skeptically. "I do!" Rachel replied defensively. Mackenzie sighed, and went over to her bed and fell asleep.

Jenn woke her up an hour later. "Kenz, it's time for your next class, and if you hurry up, I'll walk with you!" Mackenzie grabbed her bag and took off with Jenn down the hallway. They made it to their seats as the teacher began with, "You may all choose a second class! The decision you make today, will influence the rest of your life. Let me know when you make your decision!" Mackenzie raised her hand since she had been thinking about it, and already knew what her choice was. "Yes Ms. Roberts?" "I'd like to train to be a wizard." she decided. The room fell silent. "Well, that's um, quite a difficult task!" the professor stuttered. "I know!" she smiled. "Alright if that's what you want to do...." "I do!" she promised. "Then you can take out a book and read for the rest of the period."

Afterwards, Jenn and Mackenzie headed silently to their room. They got there, and found Bree and Leslie sitting on their beds laughing hysterically. "Want a beer?" Bree asked Caitlin, Jenn, and Mackenzie. "I'll have a glass of wine?" Jenn replied. Leslie handed her one. "Caitlin?" "I'll have a beer." she took one off the bed. "Mackenzie?" "Oh no thanks." she mumbled, shocked. ""Here Kenz." Bree handed her a beer. "No she doesn't want that crap! Here Kenz," Jenn handed her a glass of wine. She took a swig, and the unfamiliar tart taste filled her mouth. Before long, they had all had their share of drinks, and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mackenzie missed her first four classes because she was hung over. She raced to the lunch room and joined Caitlin at her table. "Look who finally decided to get up!" Jenn teased her. "Anybody have anything to drink?" Mackenzie asked, realizing how thirsty she was. "Yeah, here." Jenn handed Mackenzie her water bottle. She took a big gulp, and the tart taste of wine filled her mouth. Her throat burned as she rasped "Thanks." "You ok?" Eric asked her. "Yeah, I'm good." The day went as planned, until eleven, when Eric followed her to her dorm. Jenn handed him a beer and Mackenzie a glass of wine when they went in. "Did you see Burke's new robes? As if he doesn't look enough like a girl already!" Bree laughed. "I know right?!" Leslie agreed. "I'm going to bed." Rachel put down her bottle and went over to her bed, pulling the curtains around her. "Oh crap, I have homework to do!" Mackenzie yelped. "Just don't do it! The teacher's don't care!" Bree told Mackenzie. "Really?" Mackenzie asked suspiciously. "Of course!" she smiled at Mackenzie. "Alright, good." she smiled, taking another swig of wine.

The next day, in vampire history, while the teacher went around checking homework, Mackenzie chatted with Eric. "Ms. Roberts, do you have your homework?" he asked her. "No, sorry." she turned back to Eric. "Than I'm afraid you'll have to come after school for detention." He told her. "Excuse me?" she whirled around. "Detention, after school. Be there." he walked away leaving Mackenzie speechless.

At 11:30, Mackenzie walked out of detention fuming. She ran to her dormitory and threw the door open. "Bree, what..." she stopped. Mainly because there were about thirty other people, all students, all over the room. Music was blaring, and empty wine and beer bottles lay askew all over the room. "Fine! I'll sleep in the lounge! Come on Athena!" the dog bounded to her and they traveled down the three flights of stairs to the student lounge. She threw her bag down on the couch and lay down. "Mackenzie? A voice asked. She jumped. "Rachel? Why aren't you at the party?" she asked rudely. "I don't really drink." Rachel admitted. "You were totally drinking with us on Monday!" Mackenzie accused. "I was pretending to, and I went to bed once you guys were all drunk." Rachel was in tears now. ""We weren't drunk!" Mackenzie argued. "Ya were. You don't get hangovers if you're not drunk." Mackenzie fell silent. She pulled out her poem book and started writing. "Well, good night!" Rachel rolled over, and a minute later, her snores filled the room.

The next day, Mackenzie didn't want to sit with the other girls, so she ended up sitting with another group. The 'nerds' as she'd heard Jenn refer to them as more than once. The only things that seemed to interest them were 'Book club' and homework. Mackenzie ended up leaving lunch half way through and going to the library. She would talk to Jenn and Caitlin, but she pretended Bree and Leslie didn't exist. However, Rachel seemed like her only friend. After the day was over, Mackenzie entered the dorm to find it completely deserted. "They're down in the heads office." Rachel told her. "Why?" Mackenzie asked her. "Jenn left her water bottle in Human Development." Rachel explained. "What? They got caught?" Mackenzie felt faint. "What'll they do to them?" Mackenzie barely whispered. "Probably suspension. If I'm lucky." she smirked. "Wait!" she turned into a mouse. "Rachel, don't..." but she had already squeezed through the crack in the door, into the hallway." I want to be a mouse, please!" she begged the Gods. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was looking a dust bunny straight in the face. "Yes!" she tried to cheer, but all she heard was a little squeak. She easily fit through the crack of the door and raced towards the headmistress's office. She slipped through the door and listened as the headmistress spoke. "I don't care who else did it! The point is, YOU did it! Bree and Leslie, since this is your second offense, you are both expelled. Jennifer and Caitlin, detention. All this week, with me. You are dismissed." Mackenzie heard the sound of the chairs scraping the marble floor, and scampered back through the door. When she got back to the dorm room, she thought "Please let me be human again." and just like that, the beds grew to their regular size. Jenn, Caitlin, Bree and Leslie came through the door. "Hey Kenz! We just wanted to say goodbye." Bree hugged her. "What? Why?" Mackenzie put on her best clueless face. "Yeah, Leslie and I got suspended." "Are those tears in her eyes?" Mackenzie wondered. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Mackenzie told her. "It's cool. I'm sick of this dump anyway." Leslie laughed. "Les don't be stupid; we ALL know how much you'll miss us." Caitlin said as tears rolled down her face. Jenn hugged her, trying not to cry, but failing. Bree too was in tears as she quietly packed her bag. "Here Jenn, you can have this." she threw Jenn her Cricket sweatshirt. Jenn had to sit on the bed she was sobbing so hard. Rachel came in and other than mumbling "Hi Mackenzie" she ignored her roommates and lay down on her bed pulling the curtains shut behind her. Bree flipped her off, grabbed her bag and her and Leslie led the way down to the train station. Mackenzie lost the battle with her tears, for they now poured down her face too. With one more hug for all of their friends, Leslie and Bree stepped onto the train, and disappeared into the distance in a cloud of smoke.

The next week was a very hard one for Mackenzie. Without Jenn and Caitlin around, she sat alone at lunch with Erik. "So uh, you wanna go out some time?" he asked her half way through the period on the last day. "Really? I mean, I don't drink anymore." she admitted to him. "Actually, I'm trying to quit myself." he told her. "Really? Why? Because Jenn got caught?" Mackenzie asked her suspiciously. "No, actually because you stopped." he smiled at her. "Really?" her face turned red. "Yeah, so if you want to, meet me in dorm 502,213 at five." he left the table and as he crossed the cafeteria, every girl in the room turned to watch him go.

Mackenzie put on her skinny black dress for her date that evening. Rachel helped her put her now past her waist blond hair into a fairly long bun with a braid. Jenn and Caitlin still weren't back by the time she left, and she thought about them as she walked up the three flights of stairs to Eric's dorm. When she knocked, Eric came to the door in a tux and one sock. "Hey Roberts!" he smiled at her. "Hey Culver, nice sock!" she joked. He blushed and led her to his table. His hair was now black, to match his tux, and his eyes shown a bright green. They ate in silence until he asked her what second class she was taking up. "Well, I was going to choose wizarding, but I found out I can morph." Mackenzie explained. "If you can already morph, I'd choose wizarding. That and I'm doing wizarding." Erik smirked. "Oh, well that answers that!" she joked. "You better get to bed, we have V.E.T.'s tomorrow." Erik stood up. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" Mackenzie laughed. "Here Roberts," he stuck a ring on her finger. "Now it's official." he smiled. "Thanks Erik." she barely whispered. "No problem Roberts." he led her to the door in a daze.

Mackenzie woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Jenn rushed to her side. "Are you alright?' she asked her, holding her hand." Where's Caitlin?" Mackenzie asked her worriedly. "Outside, it's a full moon." Jenn told her calmly. "No!" Mackenzie burst into tears. "Why?" Jenn panicked a little. "Se's dead." Mackenzie finally managed to gasp. "Get up; we're going to see Professor Andrelana." Jenn took her arm and the two raced down the hall to the defense classroom. Mackenzie stood by silently while Jenn explained the situation to the professor. When she was finished, they headed to the headmistress's office and within ten minutes, they had the entire castle outside looking for her. After about an hour of searching, Jenn's scream filled the woods. Mackenzie took off towards her, praying she wasn't too late. By the time she reached her, they had already put Caitlin's body on a stretcher and were carrying it towards the castle. Jenn was sobbing uncontrollably by the time Mackenzie reached her side. She put her arm around Jenn's shoulders and they headed for the castle.

All classes were canceled the next day, and many of the students flocked to Mackenzie's dorm to remember Caitlin. "She would really appreciate all you guys coming down here. She was my best friend, and I'll totally remember her forever." Jenn stated. "She loved everyone, and had a way of cheering anyone up even if they were in the worst mood possible." Claire recalled. "She was my first girlfriend I ever had sex with. We went out for about eight years. Once, when we went out for pizza, our waitress dropped our entire pizza on the floor face down. Caitlin turned to me and said simply, that's good, I never really was a big fan of olives anyway." Erik told the room. Everyone either laughed or at least cracked a smile. Except Jenn who said" Yeah, I remember that. She came back and was all like we finally did it! She was really excited." "She drank, so if she hadn't been killed, she was killing herself anyway." Rachel pointed out. "Rachel, don't be a bitch!" Mackenzie glared at her. "Geeze, look who's talking geek." Rachel told Mackenzie, quickly leaving the room. "I was supposed to be out there with her last night but I had an incomplete transformation." one girl stated miserably. "No one needs to try to blame themselves." Mackenzie replied. "We need SOMEONE to blame!" Erik argued. "Maybe it was Rachel!" Katherine suggested. "I highly doubt THAT!" Jenn replied sarcastically. "Me too, especially since she was... wait! She wasn't in the room when I had my nightmare!" Mackenzie gasped. "You're right!" Jenn realized. "That may very well be true, but do you HONESTLY think RACHEL could pull it off?" Erik questioned. "No." Claire agreed. "Yeah, so now the question is, who or what did kill her?" Mackenzie asked. "I think it's kind of a waste of time. It happened. We shouldn't go around pointing fingers." Erik decided. "Alright." everyone agreed.

Over the next week, Jenn cried a lot and she and Mackenzie became incredibly close. They were always together, and when Caitlin's parents came to get her body, they went down to talk to them. Her Mother was a thin woman with black curly hair just like Caitlin's but her eyes shone a bright blue, while Caitlin had inherited her Father's green ones. Her Mother embraced Jenn in tears and they all sat down together. The headmistress came out of her office. "I'm so sorry it happened so soon!" she cooed, as if it'd happened a million times prior. "Please follow me." she motioned to Caitlin's parents and dropped her smile. She led them to the cafeteria, which would have looked the same if all of the tables weren't picked up and the casket wasn't lying at the far end of the room. Jenn burst into tears at the sight of her friends' body and Caitlin's Mom put her arms around her. Mackenzie touched Caitlin's hand. It felt cold and stiff; not at all Caitlin's normal bouncy, full of life self. Mackenzie felt faint. "We'd better get going." her Mom said suddenly, taking her husbands hand. "Bye guys." Jenn hugged both of them and she and Mackenzie headed up to their dorm in total silence with the exception of Jenn's sobbing.

Mackenzie was very upset over the next few weeks. The depression of seeing one of her closest friends in that state killed her. Jenn never said a word unless directly spoken to, so Mackenzie had no need to say anything either. Between the two of them not talking, Erik didn't see any reason to say anything either, so their table at lunch was like a graveyard. The one thing Jenn did say was at lunch on that first Friday. She stated that "If Caitlin was here, she'd force us all to talk." a few people muttered in agreement, but otherwise, the mood didn't change a bit.

Then, two weeks later, Mackenzie woke up in the middle of the night panting hard. "What happened?" Jenn asked her, sounding like she was scared to death. "Erik!" Mackenzie managed to pant. They took off towards the defense classroom and when Professor Andrelana opened the door to the two girls his face immediately turned grave. They ran to the head mistress's office and soon, the entire castle was looking for him. Mackenzie felt her blood run cold as her flashlight fell upon a puddle of red liquid that looked strangely like blood. She followed he trail until it came to a clearing. Lying in a puddle of blood was Erik. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped her throat. "Vampires don't have blood!" she muttered as horror filled her body. "That means that this is someone or something else's blood." she thought, quickly searching the surrounding woods. She went a little further down the path and came across Claire. Completely covered in blood with a look of pure horror etched across her face. Mackenzie screamed. Immediately, Professor Burke came running. "Two of them?" he asked her, his voice fading. Mackenzie was shaking as she tried to nod. He took her hand and led her to the eagerly awaiting students outside the forest. "Erik Culver and Claire Anderson." he told them. "What?" Jenn squeaked. Mackenzie tried not to make eye contact with her. "Everyone please congregate to the cafeteria!" The headmistress's voice boomed above the chatter. All of them immediately scurried for the castle doors. When the reached the cafeteria, the headmistress got their attention and said simply, "All classes are canceled until further notice. You are all to remain in your dormitories." everyone started talking at once. "QUIET!" she yelled. "Also, each dorm will receive a walkie-talkie so you can reach a teacher in case of emergency, and so you may communicate amongst yourselves so we won't have to worry about any of you leaving your rooms. Please send one student per dorm down to my office within twenty minutes." she finished. Everyone got up and raced for the doors. "You wanna get it?" Jenn asked Mackenzie. "Yeah. Sure." she headed for the main office. "I'm picking up dorm 393,221's walkie-talkie please." she told the secretary. "393,221 did you say? It's already been picked up." she told Mackenzie. "Oh sorry" Mackenzie blushed. "I believe Ms. Ackerman picked it up." the secretary yelled after as she left the room. "Thank You!" she yelled back, racing up to her dorm.

"Did you get it?" Jenn asked her as she barged into the room. Mackenzie shook her head. "Rachel got it." "What?! Where is she anyway?" Jenn responded. "Maybe she's downstairs?" Mackenzie suggested. "No, they have teachers patrolling the halls to make sure no one's wandering around." Jenn told her. That's when Rachel came barging through the door and without a word to either of her room mates, picked up her laptop, went to her bed, and logged on. 'Where's he walkie-talkie?" Jenn asked her rudely. "What walkie-talkie?" Rachel replied, not taking her eyes off the computer screen. "The one you got from the office!" Mackenzie told her suspiciously. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Rachel smirked. "Maybe the office made a mistake?" Jenn turned to Mackenzie. "No, because not only did she know the room number, she knew exactly who picked it up!" Mackenzie persisted. "That's really weird." Jenn decided, pulling out her cell phone. "Yeah." Mackenzie agreed, pulling out her I-phone and looking in her inbox. She had five new messages. The first one was from Caitlin the night she died. It read "Kenz, please help me! They're coming for me! Help please!" Mackenzie dropped her phone. "You ok?" Jenn asked her worriedly. "Yeah, fine." she lied. The next two were from Erik and Claire, They were both similar to Caitlin's but Erik had used more detail. His read, "They're torturing me Roberts! Help me, please! I can't hold on much longer! "Mackenzie dropped the phone again."Kenz, what are you reading?" Jenn asked picking up the phone and looking at it. Luckily, it had turned off when she'd dropped it the second time so all Jenn saw was a black screen. Jenn's phone rang and she answered it. It was Bree. After they talked for about ten minutes, they hung up, and Mackenzie lay down on her bed and opened her poem book. "You and that notebook! That is your life isn't it?" Jenn teased her. "Of course not, you I love you the same as I love it!" Mackenzie joked.

Mackenzie woke up in the middle of the night screaming again that night. But this time, Jenn wasn't by her side. She was panting hard as she gasped, "No, not Jenn!" she got out of bed and raced down the hallway onto the grounds. She raced into the woods, screaming for her. "Jenn, don't be dead, please." she pleaded into the darkness. That's when she saw it; it was wrapped in a black cloak. It turned and when it saw her, it ran the other direction. "Stop right there." she ordered. "If you think you can kill my friends and get away with it, you've got another think coming!" she chased it, but it easily disappeared into the darkness of the woods. She stopped to catch her breath when a wolf howled that sounded like it was standing three feet to her left. She gasped and ran towards the clearing. That's when she saw Jenn. Lying in the swamp facedown with her cell phone clenched tightly in her fist. She ran over to her and dragged her body onto the grass. Mackenzie took her hand and felt for a pulse, but she felt nothing. Tears swelled in her eyes. The creature hid in the trees, watching her sob. She heard a branch snap behind her and quickly jumped up and whirled around. "Oh Jenn, I'm so sorry!" Mackenzie sobbed shaking. "She can't hear you...she's gone, as you will be when I'm done with you. The creature hissed. "Shaccathsss" Mackenzie called, praying. After a few minutes of silence, the monster laughed crazily. Mackenzie saw it long before the creature did. The boa constrictor came up behind the creature and grabbed its hood. It fell to the floor as the creature tried to hide its face. But it was too late. "Rachel?!" Mackenzie gasped. "You were supposed to be only MY friend Mackenzie, but no, you had to choose them! I left Jenn's water bottle on a desk so they'd get caught, but you never yielded. So I decided to start killing them! After all, who would suspect sweet, innocent Rachel?" she laughed. "But Erik suspected you!" Mackenzie remembered. "I know which is why I killed him too. He was getting in the way!" she acted proud. "Rachel, you've got issues, and you know I have to turn you in!" Mackenzie tried to grab her arm, but she ran. But the snake had waited long enough. Once Mackenzie told it, "Shacccahahass" it struck and with one bite, Rachel fell to the ground. Mackenzie stared at her for a few seconds before gasping and running into the woods, never to return.


End file.
